Diaries
by Sirius-James-Remus
Summary: What if the HP characters had diaries? What would they write in it?
1. Chapter 1

Diaries…

A/N: This is why everyone wrote in their Diaries…again…

"Lily, please…please, go out with me!" James pleaded, he knelt down on the floor and handed her some flowers.

Lily stared at him incredulously. "Really, James…Stand up! We are in the Great Hall, if you didn't notice!"

James shook his head. "It doesn't matter to me…I want the whole school…no…the whole world if it's possible…to know how much I love you!"

Lily's mouth opened and her eyes widened in shock. "What?!"

"Come on…please?" James imitated the famous puppy dog pout of Sirius and looked at her pleadingly.

Sirius' jaw dropped. 'That's my look…'

"Oh no…don't-don't give that look…" Lily said, trying to look away…but finds herself looking back at him again. 'Damn! It's too cute to resist!'

She sighed, and took the flowers away from him.

"FINE! I'll go out with you…" she was blushing, deeply.

James positively beamed at the prospect of Lily going out with him at their next and last trip before the Holidays to Hogsmeade.

Lily sat on the bench beside her friends; Alice and Mary.

"You're finally going out with him! I can't believe it! I wish I was you!" Mary whispered. She had always had a crush on James.

Lily smiled. "Do you REALLY want to be me?" When Mary opened her mouth to answer her question Lily spoke again. "No, don't answer that…I want to go out with him…" she whispered.

Mary and Alice's eyes widened in shock. "Did I hear right?" Alice asked.

Lily blushed and looked away. "I don't know…Maybe you're going deaf?! Or maybe you just have to clean your ears?! I'm not going to repeat myself…"

Dumbledore stood up and the Great Hall was silent. "Christmas is ever so close so I decided that before you go to your loving family…I'll give you some sweets to eat!"

Everyone was silent for a moment, then, the silence was broken by the loud talks.

Dumbledore smiled. "I'm sure you'll love it!" he shouted over the noise. He clapped his hands and the said sweets appeared on the table.

Actually, it wasn't sweets…it was Lemon drops, Lemon drops AND Lemon drops. Oh, and bit of Sherbert Lemons.

Everyone stared at the table in horror. When they looked at Dumbledore they put on fake smiles. Not wanting to offend him. Adults like-no, LOVED this particular sweet. They didn't know why, but it was too…too…horrible.

To adults it may have tasted like something really sweet, but to children and people young at heart it tasted horrible.

Sirius' eye twitched as he stared at the table. 'Could Dumbledore get any crazier?!" he thought.

'He is losing his marbles…' thought Remus.

'I don't wanna eat any!' thought Peter.

"L-l-l-l-l-lemon D-d-d-d-d-drops?!" stuttered James. "I hate these!" he added.

He didn't mind if Dumbledore heard him. But he probably didn't seeing as everyone was talking.

"Enjoy!" said Dumbledore; he had a mysterious glint in his eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, at _Charms_...

A knock came from the door of the Charms classroom. Everyone looked around in alarm. They had become accustomed to looking around the door like there was a fire, because their families were in danger of being killed by Lord Voldemort, so, each one of them was very worried.

The door opened and revealed a very worried and very sad McGonagall.

"May I excuse Mr. Potter, Professor Flitwick?" said McGonagall. "But I don't think he'll be returning. So, bring your bag, Mr. Potter."

James looked around at his friends and they just shrugged.

"And I also think that you should bring your friends with you. May I?" McGonagall asked, Flitwick.

"Yes, Yes! Its quite alright!" squeaked Flitwick.

The Marauders swung their bags over their shoulders and walked out of the classroom. Where McGonagall was waiting.

"Follow me."

They followed her to the entrance of Dumbledore's office. She said the password and the Gargoyle sprang to life.

They walked up the flight of stairs that appeared and McGonagall knocked on the door thrice.

Dumbledore's voice came from the other side. "Come in."

They entered and Dumbledore stood up. He motioned for the four marauders to take a seat and they sat down.

"Mr. Potter…This will come as a great shock to you. And I expect Messrs. Lupin, Black and Pettigrew would be shocked too."

James now looked worried. "W-what happened, professor?" he was trembling.

"I am sorry to say…" Dumbledore hesitated. "That your parents have been murdered by Lord Voldemort."

When Dumbledore said Voldemort only two people flinched; McGonagall and Peter.

Dumbledore always wondered why people don't like saying his name.

'Fear of the name, only increases fear for the thing itself.' He said.

James, Sirius and Remus have gotten used to hearing the name from Dumbledore that they didn't mind it.

They minded the news that came with it. James' parents were…

"MY Mum…and…Dad?" he whispered.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, Mr. Potter…" he replied, grimly.

His body trembled more and more as he heard the terrible news.

"N-no…I-It can't be…Not MY Mum and Dad…" he continued. "No…I don't believe it…I don't-"

"They were found an hour ago. The Dark Mark was placed over your house. Your neighbors contacted the Auror office the moment they saw it." Dumbledore said.

"Prongs, mate…" whispered Sirius, walking over to his best friend, his brother…he placed his hands on his shoulders.

"They were so strong…" whispered James. Tears were trickling down his cheeks. "And-" his voice broke down.

"The Aurors have said that since they were rather close to Albus…You-Know-Who tortured them for information on him…and when they didn't talk, he murdered them." This time McGonagall was the one who spoke.

"Voldemort…" he whispered. "I'll kill him…"

"If you are willing, I am inviting you to join the Order of the Phoenix; a secret organization that I founded. We fight against Voldemort." Dumbledore said. "As soon as you finish your schooling…You are free to join."

"I'll join." He said, simply. "I'll fight him…get revenge for everything he has done…he murdered my parents…I'll kill him…"

"If that's what you want…" muttered Dumbledore.

"If you'll excuse me…I want to be left alone for a while…Is it okay if I don't go back to class today?" asked James.

"Yes, Mr. Potter…I will give you time to mourn for your parents." Said McGonagall.

James stood up and left. Sirius, Remus and Peter made to follow him but Dumbledore stopped them.

"Please stay with Mr. Potter…you three will also be suspended from classes for the day." He said.

They nodded and left.

When the door closed, McGonagall turned to Dumbledore.

"Albus..."she whispered. "Are you sure-?"

"Yes, Minerva…He will be a great help to us…and if he wants to join…we shouldn't stop him…"

The looked out the window and Dumbledore walked over to Fawkes. He stroked he feathery back and sighed.

A/N:

This is one of the reasons they wrote in their diaries after a long time.

I'm thinking…what if Dumbledore, McGonagall and others had diaries?

What would they write in it?


	2. Sirius' diary

**Sirius' Diary**

Sirius entered the room and lied down on his bed. He disillusioned something from under his bed and opened it.

"Wow…I can't believe that this is already my 56th entry!" he said.

"What was that, Sirius?" asked James. He was standing at the doorway, and was looking at him suspiciously.

"Nothing…I said that I was tired…" he replied, quickly.

James went to his bed and lied down.

Sirius looked back to his Diary and went to a blank page and wrote.

**-DIARY-**

1st December 1977

Dear Diary,

Hey! It's me again! As usual…ha! Well, Prongs has asked Lily out for a date again…and guess what?!

She said YES! I can't believe it! That was a huge shock…Bloody Hell…Anyways, it's not my problem…so…whatever.

I've discovered something about him again! And something to use…for blackmail! Wahahahahaha! Evil laugh

Moony is as bookish as ever…Wormtail…is…looks around weird…as usual…

I've thought of another prank…and…it involves _Snivelly_! Well, I can't write it…seeing as someone might steal this…

It's just something good. When I've done it…and I'm sure it'll be successful…I'll write it here…

School's been hard…seeing as Moony won't let me COPY! Can you believe him?!

Mcgonagall's lecturing us on how Animagus transformations could go wrong…lalala….boring…

Slughorn' s giving invitations to another one of his parties to people again…his next party's on the 25th of christmas…big deal…

Dumbledore…eye twitches He's been giving out Lemon drops since yesterday…eww …hate those stuff…

Sprout's showing us those dangerous plants tomorrow…I'm thinking…Maybe we could use it on _Snivelly_…

Flitwick…erm…oh yeah! He's teaching us some stuff on defensive wards…wonder what I'll do with THAT!

Oh yeah…I nearly forgot…

I know that James is desperate and all…but he didn't have to KNEEL! What was he thinking?!

**-Cut Diary-**

**-Background-**

"Hey, Sirius!" James shouted from his bed.

"What, Prongs?" Sirius asked, looking up from what he was doing and looking at James.

"What do you think I should wear for tomorrow?"

Sirius raised and eyebrow. "Hey! I'm not a girl to know what you should wear, ok?!"

James scowled and said, "I know THAT!" he shook his head. "You'd think I didn't even know my best friend…" he added in an undertone.

Sirius pursed his lips. "Ok, how about wearing something simple, but at the same time, charming?"

James considered his suggestion and said, "I think I have something like that…"

He turned his back to continue what he was working on, seeing as James was done questioning him about what to wear.

He shook his head at his friend's stupidity. He considered it funny that James would go to him for tips about stuff like these.

**-End of Background-**

**-Continuation of Diary-**

Haha…Prongs is clueless when it comes to things like those…Lucky he has me, right?

But I'm glad he's feeling a bit better now…

I didn't feel like writing it, but now I got more strength to write it…

_Wow…I feel like I'm writing a letter to someone…haha…_

His parents died…It's been a month…also a month since I've written here…haha!

He's been really down…He hasn't even been eating much…It's just a loaf of bread for breakfast and a juice…

Then, for lunch, he'd just have a steak! And the same goes for dinner…

I tried everything I could but then…that day, three weeks ago…

That breakfast he was acting like his usual cheerful self…

I was really shocked, but happy just the same…

You should've seen Remus' face when he saw James! Ha! It was hilarious! He was stuttering too!

"H-hey, S-Sirius? W-what h-happened t-to J-James? Wasn't he all g-gloomy yesterday?!"

Haha! Too bad I didn't have a camera…I could've used it for Blackmail…

Anyways, his parents were taken for autopsy and stuff, then, figured out that they were tortured before killed.

They think they were trying to get information out of Mr. and Mrs. Potter...

Everyone knows they were rather close to Dumbledore and they were really powerful too…

Damn, it came as a real shock to him…and to ME, Remus and Peter!

They let me stay in Potter mansion, and they've practically adopted me!

And there were those days when they invited us for lunch on weekends!

I can't believe they're gone…-sigh-

Anyways, this is where it ends…Till next time!

Your Owner,

Sirius Black

Aka

Padfoot


End file.
